He's gone
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: What if Stiles did die the aftermath of its happening with a slight twist in Lydia's P.O.V. (it's a one shot but may turn into a story depending on the reviews)
1. Chapter 1

I layed on my bed clinging to the pillow for support and comfort, though it wasn't much comfort. I would cry into it that it was so wet my Mom would have to come switch pillows with the one I was clinging to.

"Lydia, honey. Kira's at the door," My Mom would shout every so often that it made me want to go down there myself and slam the door in Kira's face. I knew she was trying, she was trying with Scott too as well, we just needed time... All of us.

Scott had the worst out of all of us he lost his first love as well as he best friend but as you looked at me you may think that I lost nothing but in truth I had lost the guy I was falling for and my best friend.

I would wake up anytime of the day since there was no point going to school if all I was going to do is cry and I hated it when people saw me cry. I remember as if it was yesterday he told me I looked beautiful when I cried and what did I take from that nothing.I wish I had now, I wish I had more time with him more time to fall in love with him. I knew he was moving on from having a crush with me with Malia but still at least I knew he did like me in the end when ever it was.

The nightmares I had were the same all over again every night maybe there was no point sleeping at all. But not sleeping led to people going insane also you would have more time to think and thinking always led to bringing up memories I wanted to forget...

I watched as the nogitsune to the floor and broke into small ashes absorbing into the ground like it was nothing that happened there. As Stiles was clinging to my dress he suddenly let go and I watched him fall to the floor with his veins coming his face it was horrible to look at. I dropped down on my knees beside his body, I took hold of his hand which was frozen and I barely able to warm it up.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted at him taking his other hand and using his werewolf powers to take his pain but there was no pain to take.

"Scott, it doesn't hurt." Stiles whispered almost like he gagged out every word.

"I'm not losing you Stiles, I'm not losing you like we lost Alison. Stiles your my brother." Scott whispered it was almost to painful to watch.

"Stiles, just hold on." I cried out in pain it was like being stabbed in the heart a million times over. Stiles turned his head to me he tried smiling but his body was becoming stiffer by the second.

"Lydia, just remember 'always'." Stiles choked out his last words and with his last breath I put my two fingers on his pulse I could feel it fighting trying to fight off whatever was happening to it. I felt his heartbeat fading with his eyes just staying open not moving.

"He's gone." I whispered painfully trying to keep back the tears I was now fighting off I didn't want anybody to see me cry.

Then I woke up screaming, I couldn't help it. My Mom or Dad would take turns watching me waiting for the moment I woke up. I tried turning off Banshee scream but it never worked it probably alerted Scott or Derek. I layed awake one night my parents thought I was asleep but I could hear them talking softly trying not to wake me up.

"She's been like this for months." My Dad sighed,

"She can't understand that they are both not coming back." I heard Mom say she sounded tired since she had to work in the day at school.

"What are we going to do?" Dad asked, I really wished I could scream then so I didn't hear my Mom's reply but something inside of me stopped it from coming out so I could hear their conversation.

"We could move get away from Beacon hills." That's something I didn't want to hear but I couldn't help it anymore. I let out the scream which alerted my Mom and Dad they would stroke my hair and promise me it would be okay. But that wasn't the truth it wouldn't be the same ever again not without Alison or... Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Stiles' funeral today it should have been months ago like a week after he died but the Sheriff was in so much grief that he didn't even come out of his room. You know every time you go to hospital the first thing they ask is 'Rate your pain on the scale of one to ten.' When I was in the hospital for having cuts and bites all over my body Melissa asked me to rate my pain. I put up 9 fingers when in actual fact it was 10, later in she came back and said you are brave for calling a 10 a 9. I didn't feel brave at the time the reason I never put those 10 fingers up was because I was saving the 10 and this was it.

I stood in front of my mirror looking at my face which had no make up in sight, I heard voices in my ears.

"Not today," I whispered, today it was Stiles' funeral and I wasn't going to survive it.

"You okay, honey?" I heard a make voice standing in my doorway, I turned to see my Dad in his suit. I shook my head with tears about to come rolling down my cheeks. My Dad hugged me tightly,

"It will be alright, I promise." This time I didn't actually believe him because I was in bits and any time soon my parents were going to tell me we were moving out of Beacon Hills, I couldn't just leave Scott here we had one more left at high school and I was intending to do it here.

"Don't forget your speech." My Dad reminded me, I looked over at my beside table and looked at that piece of paper, saying speeches at funerals and preparing a eulogy was a stupid thing to do it just made you want to cry even more than you already were. I was kind hoping that Stiles would have eulogize me instead but we all knew I was gonna live a long life. I picked up the piece of paper and walked downstairs with Dad, Mom was waiting in the car as Dad locked up. I got in, this was the first time I had been outside in months. I felt really weird I had isolated myself in for so long and I wanted to keep doing that even though I could well not for a few hours.

The funeral was outside at least it wasn't raining that would have sucked and really didn't want to go into church, they creeped me out as it is. I saw Scott in his black tie suit standing next to Melissa keeping his head down, I walked over to him and he looked up at my face he saw my tears on my face. All he did was hug me,

The priest began and we had to sit in these uncomfortable plastic chairs until it was your turn to speak. When it finally came to Scott's turn he was shaking, I could see he didn't want to do it. I took the piece of paper out of his shaking hand and pulled Scott up. He walked with me to the front and stood beside me.

"I can't!" He gasped quietly,

"I will," I whispered back, I was gonna burst into tears any second. But I told myself to man up and take the pain.

"This is the you, Stiles." I whispered up at the sky. My hands shook violently as I opened the folded up piece of paper.

"Stiles was my best friend he always had been." I said saying what Scott had written. "I was in third grade when Stiles came up to me and said I fancy Lydia Martin he never let that go to even to this day he still has feelings for her where ever he is." I said I wanted to stop but something was making me speak on.

"I'll miss us always staying up all night reading about a case and guy talks down the hallways. I'll miss him playing lacrosse and failing at it and I'll miss him using the baseball bat. Stiles should of never died that young he should have got married have kids, get better at lacrosse. I miss you Stiles, my brother." I kinda didn't wanna read out of mine now since Scott had basically said what I was gonna say.

But luckily the priest didn't say my name and I was glad for that, I would probably say it privately to Stiles and in some form or shape I wished Stiles was here.

I stood up straight and listened to the voices they were leading me to something. I wanted to stay by Stiles' side but what I also wanted was for the voices to stop. I ran to where the voices were ace they led me to seeing Aiden, I could feel the universe against me or something. My pain and agony was about to go into overdrive and I couldn't help but... Scream.

I sat in the backyard with my feet dangling in the pool, I still had my black dress on since Scott and Kira were here.

"What do we do now?" Kira asked,

"We do what we do best, move on." Scott whispered. We couldn't move on that fast even Kira had to admit that.  
"Let's just hope we don't get caught in a supernatural massacre or sacrifice. I just wanna get through the senior year alive." I said I was really surprised I hadn't gone to my room yet.

"I second that," Scott smiled and Kira laughed.

Senior year had finally arrived and I was ready to go back to school though I had a load of homework and catching up to do. My parents haven't even told me about moving yet maybe they see I'm improving every day. I stopped wearing make up completely well only some occasions.  
Rumours were going about the high school we were getting a new kid, I wanted to see him or her for myself for it to be true.

It was the second week back and I got out my car, I was meant to be meeting Ethan before class so I headed up the steps. For a spilt second I saw a guy look exactly Stiles brown hair dark eyes and I felt the world move when we looked at each other but I shook my head quickly it wasn't Stiles. He wore black square glasses and a Beanie hat.

Someone behind me tapped me on the shoulder add it scared the hell out of me, but it was Ethan.

"Hey, you wanted to tell me something?" I asked Ethan he was smiling.

"Party at Derek's." Last time there was a party a Derek's he shut it down and also I got marked by the oni that was not fun at all. I touched the back of my ear slightly and you could still feel the markings of the tattoo luckily my Mom or Dad haven't seen it yet.

"I might come, I still have a ton of catching up to do." I sighed which was half-true, I didn't feel on the party mood at all to be honest.

I saw Scott and Kira talking over by my locker that was my escape route, they were talking about Foxes and Wolves not getting along with each other and you could clearly see now they were fighting.

"Hey Lydia." Kira smiled she was glad to have a girl to talk to again since Malia had disappeared or gone to sort things out with Peter.

"Hey, there's a party at Derek's tonight." I smiled as they both moved out the way so I could get my calculus book.

"Last time there was party at Derek's it got shut down by Derek." Kira pointed out, Scott was being really quiet maybe he still missed Stiles he had no one to have guy talks with.

"Scott, What's wrong?" I hesitated I could see something was wrong with his expression.

"There's another werewolf," Scott whispered. I slammed my locker enough to draw a few people's attention but not to many then I stared at him. Not again I complained.


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously another werewolf! I've had enough of them but one problem was who was it?

"I bet it's the new kid," Kira openly minded said so she didn't know what Derek did when he was Alpha.

"It could be anyone, Derek turned random people who were willing." Scott said to Kira. I leaned against my locker and looked over to the new kid who was already making friends with Danny and Ethan. He looked exactly like Stiles and I needed to do my research. The bell rang then Calculus here we come, I was on a mission and that mission was to find out who that kid really was.

I sat down at the back as usual since I could be trusted plus I was a genius, I also saw the new kid walk in. I thrower my head into the text-book we were working in. I only peeped once to see he was walking to the seat next to me. I slid down in my chair dramatically and got out my advanced algebra book. We could so what ever we wanted after we finished the textbook which meant I could question him.  
After a few minutes of silence between us, I closed my textbook and looked at him who was quietly filling out something. He hadn't touched the book he was meant to be working in.

"Well aren't you a bad guy." I said to him he looked up from what he was doing and stared at me.

"So now there isn't silence between us?" He asked sarcastically, it made me smile and made my cheeks go red.

"I'm technically not breaking the rules here," He gestured to the form he was filling out something to do with options he had here.

"Fine, I'll go back to my work." I didn't have anything to do but read my advanced algebra book which I've read about a thousand times.

At the end of class, just before I left the new kid catched up to be. I still didn't know his name,

"Sorry about earlier, being at a new school stresses me out. Can I do anything to make it up to you?" He asked me as I walked to my next class which was chemistry one more lesson till lunch you can do it Lydia I thought.

"You could tell me your name." I said as I arrived at Chemistry.

"I'm Henry, Henry Grey." He nodded his head he sounded so like Stiles but a hint of Irish in his accent I hadn't noticed he had walked into class it seems he had Chemistry too. I sat down in my normal seat which was next to ... Stiles  
I was doing so well till now I hasn't thought about him for a week now and all of a sudden I wanted to burst out crying.

I picked up my books and walked out of class it was my Mom's lesson anyway she would come up with some sort of excuse. I was kind of hoping no one would follow me because I only knew one quiet place.

I drove to the cemetery because no one would bother you in your grief, I hadn't visited Stiles' grave since the funeral...  
His grave had some freshly cut flowers so did Claudia's his mother she died of the disease that Stiles would have got but I couldn't remember the name of it. That thought made me think about Allison, we had no idea what Mr Argent did with her but Isaac did mention in his last phone call somewhere in France.

"Hey, Stiles." I whispered touching his grave slightly.

Henry/Stiles

I could see the distraught still in her eyes, I knew I should have stayed away but taking on a new identity was the only way. Derek was helping me with it since he and Scott weren't on speaking terms I had no idea why. The only problem was I was a werewolf and if Scott found out he would go out of his freaking mind. Also if you were bitten by a true Alpha you turn into an Alpha if you don't kill anyone.

I needed to tell her maybe if I told someone it would help, my Dad wouldn't accept what I am because he stayed with a girl when Mom died.  
I stood behind Lydia as she stood there quietly.

"I miss you Stiles." Derek please forgive me but I need to tell someone I thought.

"Lydia," I whispered

Lydia

I looked behind me to see Henry standing there, I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"How do you know my name and how did you find me?" I questioned him, I hadn't told him that yet. He took off his glasses and I saw his warm melting brown eyes my heart started to beat faster. Then he took off his beanie hat he still had his messy hair it was him.

The one I was falling in love with, the one I kissed to stop him having a panic attack, the one I helped to solve the human sacrifices he was standing right in front of me.

"How is this possible?" I gasped looking back at his grave.

"Did you ever go back?" He asked me,

"Allison's Dad took me home, I never went back." I whispered I hated thinking about what happened after. I just try to block that day out.

"When you ran out Scott bite me which restarted my heart, I don't know how it's possible but Derek has been helping me the whole time." Stiles explained. I still didn't know how this was possible but I gave in to the barriers that were keeping me away from Stiles and hugged him.

* * *

_You know I can't keep them apart for long :) _

_Updating on Sundays _


	4. Chapter 4

"You stopped wearing make-up." Stiles whispered touching my lips.

"There's no point, last year of high school and I thought you were dead." I whispered.

"Tell me again, your not dead." I asked him again as we sat on a bench just near some trees.

"I'm not dead... Lydia Martin." He smiled then put his warm soft hand against my cheek which pulled me towards him and he kissed me. My heart started to race as he pulled away from me, I knew he could hear it.

"So you're the one who has a crush on me?" He asked smiling. "I've always had a crush on you, I just didn't want to admit it." I said to him, I could feel my cheeks becoming rosy.

"So what does it mean if you get bitten by a true Alpha?" I asked him, that was the question that was pondering in the back of my head that I would never say but this time I said it first.

"I don't know...I know something is gonna happen to me sooner or later... Hopefully before the full moon." Stiles whispered leaning forward rubbing his two knuckles together it was a habit of his when he was worried.

"The full moon is in 3 days." I said calculating it in my head quickly.

"I know...that's 72 hours. I'm counting..." Stiles said, his first full moon...

"What's Derek doing to help?" I asked.

"Letting me stay at his place, teaching me how to transform..." Stiles trailed off,

"Show me..." I whispered. I placed my hand on his chin and pulled his head around to see he only showed me his blue ringlets.

"That's all I can do. Lydia you gotta promise me you won't tell Scott." Stiles begged.

"I promise... But you have to let me help. Your eyes are blue because..." I didn't want to say their name but I didn't have to because he knew.

I looked at my phone to look at the time and I saw it was 4 already we had been out here for more than 2 hours.

"Take me to Derek." I said to him...

"Why?" He asked confused.

"So he knows I know. I can be trusted you have me Stiles and Derek as well. Scott won't find out. I promise." I said again and I kissed him.

"Are we like dating then?" Stiles perked up a smile.

"Don't push you luck. We'll decide that later." I smiled as he stood up he took my hand and pulled me up.

"Your too strong, you're gonna need to learn not to be strong..." I laughed as I took hold of his hand properly.

"That's what I'm working on...But I'll take it as a compliment." We walked out of the graveyard and Stiles had a motorbike.

"Seriously your turning into Scott already..." I laughed. Stiles helped me on and I held on tightly as he drove to Derek's apartment.

We stood in the doorway to see Scott there with Kira.

"It's Henry, remember." I nodded my head and Stiles let go of my hand.

"Lydia, what's the new kid doing here?" Kira asked me. Stiles and I looked at each other.

"I was..." I trailed off I didn't know what to say.

"She was showing me around Beacon Hills." Stiles said.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Oh, I'm Henry, Henry Grey, I transferred from a school in Dublin." Stiles put on his Irish accent which was actually surprisingly good.

"We were just leaving... We'll see you at school tomorrow Lydia." Kira smiled taking Scott with her.

We waited for Scott and Kira to leave also hearing distance because of werewolf hearing.

"She knows." Stiles surrendered putting his hands up.

"Stiles! We still don't know what will happen to you on the full moon also you died remember." Derek had to bring up that memory again.

"You are such a downer." Stiles commented. Derek and Stiles started to fight, flipping each other over and hitting each other.

"Stop it! I'll scream." I shouted at them and they looked at me.

"Why was Scott here anyway?" Stiles asked, I walked down the three steps in Derek's apartment.

"He was telling me about the new werewolf." Derek replied.

"Which is Stiles." I clicked my fingers I had no idea why though maybe it was habit.

"You still don't know how to transform... Lydia this is probably going to get gruesome. So you might wanna leave." Stiles said gesturing to the doorway.

"I'm staying! I don't care whatever it is just do it." I whispered promptly. Stiles dropped his backpack which I picked up and I stepped to the side.

Another werewolf came jumping out from wherever he was hiding and started to punch Stiles in the stomach. I didn't recognise him at all, they did this to him?

"TURN!" The werewolf shouted at him hang on I recognised his voice he did this to Scott as well.

"Ethan?" I whispered, he turned around flashed a smile at me then went back to hitting Stiles.

Blood came running out of Stiles' mouth as he kept on spitting it out, maybe I should of left but I forced myself to stay because of Stiles...


	5. Chapter 5

After I watched Stiles get beat up by Ethan and Derek he drove me back to my car which was still at the cemetery. I leaned aganist my car with Stiles standing next to me we had our hands locked together. I touched one of the bruises on his cheeks that he had gained.

"It will heal before school. Don't worry about me, I can look after myself." Stiles said,

"Are you sure about that because when you get into a fight you use a useless baseball bat." I smiled, he started to protest.

"It's not useless...most of the time." He muttered and kissed him to cut him off, when I broke off the kiss.

"Now are we dating?" He asked as we looked into each others eyes. I nodded my head...

"But we can't tell anyone especially not Scott or Kira they'll start to suspect something if we hang out even more." I trailed off.

"A scandalous secret relationship I'm in." He smiled, "I wouldn't call it scandalous just secret." Stiles kissed my forehead.

"I better get going before my Mom sends out a search party." I whispered letting the corner of my lips turn into a small smile.

"I'll see you at school," He replied then kissed me once more before letting go of my hand it felt like Rome and Juliet saying goodbye for one last time but I knew I would see Stiles at school tomorrow.

I watched Stiles on his motorbike look one last time before revving the engine and setting off, I got into my car checking my phone my Mom had left me a message just the usual _where are you?_

I tried to enter the house quietly without Mom or Dad noticing since they had the TV on but they were sitting in an angle which they could see anything in the hallway.

"Lydia, where were you?" I looked to see my Dad say, _d__amn nearly though maybe next time _I thought.

"You missed half the school day." Time for the acting bit.

"I miss him Mom..." I whispered with a tear running down my cheek,

"I sit by him Chemistry and it just..." I trailed off she understood for some reason, maybe she had gone through this before maybe not. She hugged me,

"Go get some rest, we have some news to tell you in the morning." I hoped it wasn't bad news like we were moving I still couldn't get that conversation out of my head for some reason it was bothering me more now than ever.

I sat on my chair that was always by my window and I just watched the sun come up, it looked beautiful with all the different colours in the sky and the sun coming up in the middle. I heard my alarm go off which meant getting into shower hopefully it would wake me up but I knew coffee wouldn't wake me up as much.

I put on some make-up today only neutral colours but you could hardly see most of it, I put my books into my bags and headed downstairs. Maybe I was going to find out what they needed to tell me before breakfast but then again probably not so I had all day to think about it.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked as I grabbed a piece of toast and poured some coffee that I could take to school.

"We'll tell you after school be home for dinner at 6 please." I nodded my head,

"I promised I would meet Kira at school." I lied well half lied because I normally met Kira at school by my locker or Scott's locker.

X

I opened my locker and had a staring war with my American History book even though the book would win, I jumped when I heard a voice near by me.

"Lydia?" I turned my head to see Kira leaning on the next locker.

"Yea?" I asked her while I pulled out my history book.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Kira replied she seemed pretty pissed about something.

"Sorry, I'm tired." I muttered shutting my locker.

"I have no idea what to get Scott for his birthday it's in 2 days." Shit! That was gonna bother me for the rest of the day now as well.

"Just get him a card and put some money in it that's what I'm doing. Kira he probably won't want to celebrate it." Because of Stiles since Stiles was 'dead' well not really, I was going to keep his secret no matter what the price was.

"It's his birthday he has to celebrate." I'm guessing Kira liked celebrating birthdays the last time I had a party well lets not go there shall we.

"Any news on the new werewolf?" I asked changing the subject and I also knew who that was he was kinda secretly my boyfriend.

"No, we've told Derek to keep an eye out but Derek did tell us Ethan's back. Lydia why were you at Derek's apartments with the new kid?" Kira asked curiously, I bit the inside of lip to stop the colour go into my cheek.

"Ethan texted me and I went to see him, can please use his name it's Henry and he lives in the building he was just tagging along." I lied because (1) I didn't know Ethan was back until he was beating Stiles up (2) I didn't have two...

"Do you know why Ethan's back?" I asked curious to see if Kira knew anything or to find out what Derek told them.

"Something to do with Danny, I guess... Anyway I'll see you at lunch." I nodded my head since we had a test in American History and I had algebra without them.

American History test was boring it was about the civil war which I already knew too much about, I felt relief coming when I heard the bell ring to get a minute to go to your locker then next lesson.

As I sat down for algebra, Stiles sat behind me I totally forgot his timetable was the same as mine. Miss called me up to solve an equation on the board so did Stiles and this other kid I didn't know the name of.

"You okay? I heard your talk with Kira this morning." Stiles whispered.

"Yea, I'm tired like I told Kira." I couldn't exactly lie to Stiles anymore sadly.

"Your lying, I can sense it Lydia." He whispered,

"I'll tell you later, meet me after school by my locker." I sighed but he nodded his head.

"I'm gonna try out for lacrosse." I looked at him,

"Stiles!" I whispered as quietly as I could under my breath. "You know it's too risky..." I used the chalk to draw an equal since I knew the answer.

"I promise no werewolf powers." And I put the answer up.

* * *

I promise that there's a big shocker on the final chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry...Sorry...Sorry...I'm real sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had tonsilitis and I've just come back from Holiday...Also I'm back at school and gonna get more work since I'm starting to decide my options anyway my updates will become fewer and maybe shorter on all stories sorry about this as well but on with this chapter._

* * *

Okay Stiles playing lacrosse as a human he was absolute crap but as a werewolf well that's another story towards that. After the tryouts, I walked over to Stiles.

"I thought you said no werewolf powers?" I snapped at him,

"I tried to be crap really I did." Stiles gave me his innocent look, he looked so stupid that I smiled.

"Hey guys, Henry." Scott nodded towards Stiles, Stiles nodded his head towards Scott.

"What you talking about?" Since when was Scott interested in my conversations?

"Chemistry, Lydia missed it yesterday. I was telling her what Mrs Martin told us." Stiles put on his Irish accent which he was getting good at.

"So we have a test next week on noble gases." Stiles told me.

"Thanks, I'll just add it on my list of things to revise tonight." I smiled trailing off looking off into space.

"I should probably head home my parents have something to tell me." I whispered, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I headed off the lacrosse field and to my car since I have nothing else to do but go home and go over math notes, homework and waiting anxiously for dinner.

X

"Lydia, your home early." My Dad said to me as I walked into the hallway.

"Can't I be home early? I hadn't really made any plans but I can go back out if you want, I'm sure I can go visit someone." I probably could, but I just wanted to go up to my room and plug my headphones in.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay...I'll be in my room if you need me." I replied going upstairs to my room and flopping onto my bed, I wonder what Allison would think about all of this me dating Stiles and the mess I've got into with keeping Stiles' secret. She'd probably tell me I'm crazy for going along with it in the first place. I heard my phone buzz and I picked it up.

Stiles: I thought you wanted to talk after lacrosse.  
Lydia: I can change my mind, I just felt like going home.  
Stiles: Are you alright?  
Lydia: Would you say I'm crazy for getting into this mess?  
Stiles: Depends on what the mess is?  
Lydia: You know what I mean...  
Stiles: Scott is going to figure out who I am any day now this will all be over soon.  
Lydia: This could probably go on for months you know and Scott wouldn't notice... It's the full moon tonight...  
Stiles: I know I'm counting the hours you know what I'm like. Whatever you do don't come near Derek's apartment block.  
Lydia: Why, you know I want to help no matter what happens.  
Stiles: Lydia, I'm going to be out of control and I... can't live with myself if anything happened to you.  
Lydia: I know... I gotta go I have to find out what my Mom and Dad wanted to tell me.

I headed down to the kitchen and saw food on the table with my Mom and Dad serving up.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked wanting to get this dinner over and done with,

"Take a seat, honey." My Mom gestured to the seat and I sat down.

"We've been thinking about this for a while now and I think it's time for us to move from Beacon Hills." My Dad started off... A lot to process.

"Where to?" I squeaked out.

"Florida." As I took a sip of water and then spat it out.

"That's basically the other side of America!" I protested.

"Honey you need a fresh start, new faces." My Mom started.

"I'm improving you can see that day by day. You can see that why now!" I got up from the table.

"Lydia! Sit!" Dad shouted at me.

"I can't be here right now." I whispered walking out of te kitchen grabbing my car keys and headed to my car.

X

I stood outside Derek's apartment building, Stiles had told me not to come but I needed to see him. I slided opened the doors and saw Derek holding a gun pointing at Stiles. Since when did Derek do guns? I squeaked out loud enough for them to hear which Stiles turned around to look at me and I heard the gun off.

"LYDIA!"


	7. Chapter 7

I felt my body shudder as I fell into Stiles' arms, I looked up at him. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" I whispered looking up at Stiles, he was looking down at me.

"Don't say that! You are going to survive this!" Stiles kept shaking his head. I looked down at my stomach which blood was coming out from.

"What's going on?" I heard Scott's voice entering the Derek's apartment.

"Lydia!" Though I couldn't see their expressions I could hear their gasps.

"It's okay...it's okay. I'm in the arms of my first love you made my heart beat faster and I couldn't breathe until I saw you, I will always love you. I love you Stiles... Stiles Stilinski." I moved my hand up to his cheek and felt it for the last time, I knew what was going to happen to me and I knew I wasn't going to survive this.

"Lydia, an ambulance is coming don't give up please don't give up." Stiles whispered moving his hand onto my mind. "I can't take your pain."

"It's because it doesn't hurt, I can see Allison now she's waiting for me so is my Grandma." I smiled with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Lydia!" He whispered, I closed my eyes for a second then opening them again.

"Tell my Mom and Dad tell them-," I cut off mid-sentence and I was gone.

_I woke up and sat up looking up at the dull ceiling of Derek's apartment, "Your safe now." I heard a voice coming from near me. _

_"Allison?" I asked walking over to her until she became clearer to me. I hugged her tightly, I missed her more than anyone could imagine. _

_"Lydia, turn around." She instructed me and I did, I saw Stiles holding my body closer to him with Scott, Kira and Derek nearby. _

_"Am I dead?" I asked. _

_"Yes. You can never go back." _

Stiles POV

She'd stopped breathing, this is a dream, it is just a dream Stiles. Wake up! Wake up Stiles! I told myself but it wasn't working, I held Lydia closer in my arms and kissed her forehead it was still warm but I knew soon enough the blood would drain out and turn cold.

"Stiles? Your alive?" Scott asked confused, I forced myself to keep looking at Lydia she had died in my arms and it was all my fault. I touched her eyelids tracing them with my fingers and closed them gently, no more getting to see her green eyes everyday watching what new lipstick or hairstyle she was trying all of that was gone now in a second and it was all my fault.

"I'm alive but Lydia's dead." I whispered.

"Stiles it's going to be okay." Scott seemed to be taking in the news pretty well since Lydia had just died and Scott put his hand onto my shoulder.

"It's not going to be okay Scott, LYDIA'S DEAD! It's my fault! Don't tell me it's going to be okay!" I shouted at him,

"This is good keep going, Stiles!" Derek ordered me to and I didn't want to I wanted to break down emotionally like girl did when they break up with people they truly loved.

"NO!" I yelled

"Stiles, I know you don't wanna do this but keep going." Derek ordered.

"I TOLD YOU NO!" I shouted and I let wolf mode take over me and I turned into a werewolf.

"How did you keep all of this under control all your werewolf super senses." Scott asked.

"She's my anchor." But now she's gone...

- END -


End file.
